


both at the same time

by Cristinuke



Series: like something i've forgotten [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Asexual Character, Asexuality, Communication, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: Bucky has an idea. Sam and Steve love his ideas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: like something i've forgotten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983872
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	both at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I wasn't ready to let these boys go. 
> 
> Thank you to [Kuja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuja/profile) for the edits!

“I propose a game.” Bucky said coyly from the bed. Both Sam and Steve were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth. They popped their heads out of the open door to look at Bucky, and Steve made an inquisitive noise.

“A game in bed.” Bucky clarified.

Steve immediately disappeared, followed by the sound of rushing water, which made Bucky laugh. Sam rolled his eyes, but he quickly followed suit, curious as well.

It was only a couple of moments before Steve emerged from the bathroom and hopped onto the bed, making Bucky huff another laugh when the impact displaced him.

“What’s the game?” Steve asked. He laid on his stomach, propping his head in his hands and kicking his feet up towards his ass in a silly way. In answer, Bucky stretched out a foot to push at his hip.

“So impatient.” Bucky admonished. “Wait until Sam’s here.”

Steve pouted, adding yet another ridiculous element to his posture.

“Sam’s here.” Sam called from the bathroom. The sound of water shut off, and then Sam walked out, turning the bathroom lights off behind him. “Let’s hear it.”

Bucky scooted back until he was sitting up against the headboard, leaving room for Sam to join them in the bed. “Do you trust me?”

Steve was quick to say, “Of course.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, saying slowly “It depends…”

Bucky flashed him a wicked smile, and Sam sighed, but amended, “Yes. Now tell us what trouble you’re trying to get us into.”

“First, you don’t need your clothes.” Bucky grinned and waited. When he didn’t follow it up with anything, Sam rolled his eyes, but gamely took off his sweatpants and shirt, tossing them onto the dresser. Steve rolled over to shuck off his pajama pants—tangling them with his boxers— and kicked them somewhere off the bed. He never wore a shirt to bed.

His cock was already at half-mast, and he didn’t even know what was in store, which amused Bucky no end.

Bucky himself was in a black pair of boxer briefs, happy and comfortable in his skin. Even the scarred skin that met metal was on display, but it didn’t bother him anymore.

Sam and Steve had seen to that, kissing and touching and loving every inch of Bucky.

“Any clothes.” Bucky hinted, when he saw that Sam had kept his underwear. Sam gave an exaggerated sigh, but pulled down his trunks.

“Perfect. Now come onto the bed please. Steve, roll over. Here.” Bucky guided Steve, pulling him closer but making him face outward. When Sam knelt onto the bed, Bucky directed him opposite of Steve and then made him lie down so they were perpendicular to Bucky on the bed, but facing each other.

Well, facing each others’ dicks at least.

A spike of anxiety flared as the reality of what Bucky wanted was made clear. Sometimes that happened— ordering them around still could set him off, especially in bed— but he pushed it down with practiced ease.

A deep breath, and then he explained, “The game is simple. The first one to come, loses.”

Sam cracked a smile. “I see.” He brought a hand up to Steve’s hip, keeping him steady when Steve wiggled his butt.

Bucky could see Sam’s cock was starting to join in, the anticipation clearly working for him.

“And what does the winner get?” Steve asked, and Bucky could hear the grin in his voice.

Bucky’s anxiety settled. They were both interested and excited.

This was okay.

Bucky couldn’t help grinning as he answered, “Me.”

That piqued both of their interests immediately. Bucky didn’t usually offer any sexual rewards, so when he did, they always cherished it.

He didn’t care for it himself, but damn if he didn’t like how it riled them both up. Like watching them opening presents from under the tree.

He also appreciated that they didn’t question him anymore. He knew what he wanted, and he would tell them if at any point he changed his mind. He had, in the past, and he most likely would do it again.

He trusted himself now, too.

He’d come a long way from when they started, and jumped a million hurdles to earn their trust in this.

“No time like the present.” Sam said before he slipped his hand down from Steve’s hip to grip his cock, and stroked it a few times. Steve let out a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan as he filled out completely for Sam. Steve was always the easiest.

To reciprocate, Steve jumped right in and got his mouth on Sam, causing a low moan. Bucky grinned, kneeling up for a better view, even if all the sprawled limbs blocked some of the action.

Steve shifted around a bit to get an arm under Sam’s hip, leveraging him up and bringing his other hand around Sam’s outer thigh to embrace him fully— it reminded Bucky of a bear-hug, and it honestly looked sweet. His hands rested lightly on Sam’s ass, pulling him in deeper. Judging by a surprised and choked-off moan, Steve was starting to use his deep-throat skills, coaxing Sam to lengthen more and more into his mouth. Sam clearly got on board as Steve worked the angles to accommodate him best. 

What Steve lacked in finesse, he certainly made up for in enthusiasm.

Sam, on the other hand, was calculating and precise. Bucky could see the way Sam took his time in teasing Steve with a tongue around the head, dipping into the slit every so often, and taking him fully into his mouth for a few moments before pulling back and starting all over again. He had a hand on the base of his groin, stroking from root to tip whenever Sam pulled away. Sam also positioned himself better, pulling Steve’s leg under him to use as a pillow under his neck; he tucked his shoulder right up against Steve’s thigh, giving himself more leverage. Bucky guessed it was probably more comfortable, since holding himself in a fixed position could get tiring, even if Bucky had chosen this configuration with that in mind.

That was an element of sex that Bucky didn’t particularly care for— the awkwardness of positioning limbs and shifting weights, and accidental bumping, all while trying to chase a goal that might or might not be special in the end even if everything else didn’t ruin it, including the mood.

Hugging and cuddling was much simpler. The worst that could happen was pins and needles from limbs that fell asleep, or tacky sweat growing between bodies if they were in the same position for too long.

In sex, you got that plus everything else and that was just way too much hassle.

But Bucky would endure it sometimes, for them. He’d endure anything they asked of him.

Luckily, he didn’t have to personally get involved with this particular experience, but he did try to be considerate.

Steve spread out his free leg and planted his foot firmly on the bed to allow Sam more room to work with. Almost immediately, Sam took the challenge and scooted in closer.

Bucky thought it was perfect, the way they fit against each other.

Steve let out a muffled whimper when Sam did a clever twist of a hand at the same time he tongued the shaft, and then there was no stopping their noises.

Sam had to break off and groan appreciatively because Steve apparently didn’t need to breathe. Bucky could see the way his throat convulsed as he swallowed repeatedly around Sam. 

The sight was pornographic. Steve was a show-off who had more than earned it; Bucky knew that practice made perfect, and he thanked Sam every day for giving Steve the opportunity to hone his skills.

When Steve finally pulled off, he redirected his efforts to Sam’s balls, mouthing at each one and nosing against the soft skin. He licked and sucked and made a triumphant noise when Sam’s hips jerked of their own accord— nearly grinding against Steve’s face.

His victory didn’t last for long. Steve whined as Sam took more of him into his mouth; Sam didn’t like to deep-throat— he wasn’t as much of a fan as Steve— but that didn’t stop him from utilizing every trick in the book to get Steve riled up. He used both hands to supplement his mouth, and it was working too well, if Steve’s involuntary jerks and whimpers were anything to go by.

Bucky was torn between where to look: Steve was pulling off impressive feats on his side, and Sam was intricately working to maximize efficiency, and they were both so determined to make the other orgasm first.

Bucky was fucking delighted.

Both of them were amazing in their own right, and the fact that they were eager to play along with Bucky’s wild ideas meant more to him than he could say. He loved telling them what to do— his therapist had initially suggested trying it out, but now it had become a habit— and they were willing enough to go along with it most of the time.

The fact that Bucky could even do it in the bedroom was a plus that they hadn’t expected.

It gave him some control over the situation and helped him to process things easier. It also helped him stop any mental spirals, and let him come back to himself under his own power. He hadn’t had to follow an order to stabilize in months.

He still felt the pull to obey, sometimes. Some days the impulse was stronger than others, but Bucky had learned many tricks and strategies to manage it, and Steve and Sam never had to censor themselves anymore.

That was a relief for everyone, even if it had taken them a while to break the habit.

As Bucky watched, he wondered if he’d raised the stakes too high; Sam and Steve didn’t frequently end up in this position on their own, and Bucky could just imagine how distracting it could be to try and reach orgasm while focusing so hard on something else. He didn’t know if the feedback loop of pleasure would be enough, which was why he thought posing it as a competition might work.

Creeping doubts didn’t linger for too long, fortunately.

Sam’s sharp intake of breath made Bucky look over to see Steve had spread Sam’s ass cheeks, digging his fingers into the flesh and exposing him completely. It didn’t look like Steve had any particular plans other than to possibly distract Sam, but it looked like that move was a fatal mistake. Sam took inspiration from the movements and switched the hand that was stroking Steve’s cock so that he could trail his fingers along Steve’s perineum.

Instinctively, Steve spread his leg out more, and Bucky could see that Sam had sucked on his own fingers— a shiny coat of saliva visible— before he traced a small circle over Steve’s hole. The pad of his middle finger pressed insistently as he rubbed, loosening the muscle until he could push in up to the first knuckle.

Steve pulled off of Sam with a wet gasp, shuddering as he lost his concentration.

Sam hummed in satisfaction, and continued to juggle between tasks: his mouth was dedicated to the tip of Steve’s cock— sucking, licking, and rolling his tongue around in turns— while his left hand took care of what he couldn’t reach. All while his right hand buried a finger deeper into Steve. Bucky could imagine he was curling a finger to find a certain spot. He didn’t think Sam would succeed at this angle, but he also didn’t think it would be necessary.

Sure enough, when Sam started to nudge another finger in alongside the first, Steve pressed his forehead against Sam’s hip and groaned throatily. Sam kept his tempo, and within a few moments, Steve’s stomach muscles clenched and his propped leg splayed out completely. Apparently Sam had anticipated it and moved with him, sucking him down a little deeper and propping himself over Steve to pull his orgasm out of him. 

Bucky watched and grinned at the way Steve’s mouth fell open, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the ride. Steve’s legs, stomach, and throat muscles all trembled as he held his breath, letting it out in a rush when Sam finally pulled away while keeping his hand stroking.

Sam looked up at Bucky and grinned widely, his mouth shiny with spit. “I win.”

Steve groaned, one hand coming up to weakly wave them off, and Bucky laughed.

Sam slowed his hand and then stopped; Bucky was fascinated by the way Steve’s cock still jerked and twitched of its own accord, slowly going down until it lay innocuously against his inner thigh. He made a vaguely annoyed sound when Sam wiped his hand against his stomach, which Sam completely ignored in favor of crawling over him to greet Bucky.

“Hey there champion. Come to collect your prize?” Bucky asked, smirking. He sat back until he was up against the headboard again, then he gestured to his lap, and Sam slunk his way over, swaying his butt deliberately.

Steve mustered up enough energy to smack Sam’s butt before he got too far, and Sam let out an indignant yelp. “You’re a sore loser,” he told Steve before turning around to face Bucky again, “and I wanna see what I’ve earned.”

Bucky giggled, saying, “Come here then.”

Sam let Bucky guide him until he was straddling Bucky’s lap. He reached one hand to hold onto the top of the headboard, and the other he slipped along Bucky’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. Bucky relaxed under him, letting Sam lead and get peppered in kisses, just the way Bucky loved. Bucky reached around and rested his metal hand at the small of Sam’s back.

Sam was distracted enough to not care about Bucky’s flesh hand sneaking between their bodies. At least, until Bucky took hold of him and Sam’s breath stuttered against his lips.

“I don’t have a medal.” Bucky warned him seriously. Sam’s laugh was breathless as Bucky started stroking him rhythmically. He pulled Sam against him— his metal arm was implacable and Sam appreciated it in these settings more than he’d ever admit— and chased Sam’s mouth for another kiss.

Bucky was a good learner. He knew exactly how both Steve and Sam liked to be pleasured, and he was shameless in utilizing his knowledge. For Sam, he kept a steady pace with gentle squeezes on the down-stroke. His dick was wet, courtesy of Steve, but not quite enough to easily slick the way, which was fine for now— Bucky knew Sam appreciated the long game.

But he didn’t want to make him wait forever, especially not after having been turned on for a while. With his metal hand, Bucky grabbed the bottle of lube he’d put next to the pillow earlier and clicked it open. He slipped it in between them and squirted out a generous amount over his fist and Sam’s cock.

It was messy, wet, and sticky— all the things Bucky didn’t much care for— but it was worth it when he slicked Sam’s cock and then let go, reaching around with both hands to grab Sam’s ass and scoot him closer so he could grind against Bucky’s stomach.

“Oh fuck…” Sam groaned, letting his head fall down onto Bucky’s shoulder. In the position he was in, he didn’t have much leverage to really get going, but Bucky could manhandle him easily. Bucky repeatedly pulled and relaxed, moving Sam on his lap with barely any room in between them, and Sam’s reaction was music to his ears.

“Fuck, uh, yeah. Bucky… uh, yes!” Sam couldn’t string a coherent sentence together, panting against Bucky’s neck.

Bucky encouraged him, “Yeah, c’mon. You earned this, let me see you come.”

Sam was right on the brink, Bucky could tell. He turned his head and caught Sam’s mouth, kissing him filthily, his tongue slipping inside and taking control.

That seemed to be the last straw. Sam’s muffled moan was the only warning Bucky got before he tensed. Liquid warmth slipped down Bucky’s abdomen, and Sam broke the kiss to hide his face again.

Teeth gently pressed against Bucky’s shoulder, and he knew it was a good one for Sam, if he had lost that much composure. He didn’t stop moving with Sam until he felt Sam let go of the headboard to slide a hand down and tap Bucky’s metal arm twice.

“Stop, stop.” Sam breathed out, and Bucky stilled his hands but he didn’t move them away, opting to just hold Sam.

“Shit. That was…amazing.” Sam lifted his face just far enough to be heard, and then Bucky felt him kiss the spots where his teeth had grazed.

“That looked amazing.” Steve drawled. When Bucky looked up, he saw that Steve had turned onto his side to face them and had propped his hand up to rest his head. His legs were crossed and his free hand was next to Bucky’s feet.

Bucky shifted his foot closer and Steve automatically reached for him, squeezing lightly.

“Disappointed you didn’t win, Rogers?” Bucky asked impishly. Sam laughed, the breath tickling Bucky’s ear.

“Oh, I’m absolutely jealous. I demand a rematch in the future.” Steve swung a leg over to poke his toes against Sam’s back, but Bucky came to his rescue and flicked Steve’s foot away.

Sam settled more into Bucky’s lap, limp and sated, but he managed to banter, “What makes you think you have any hope of winning?”

Steve chuckled, “Those are fighting words, Wilson.”

“Fuck off, I’m not fighting anyone tonight.” Sam smiled against Bucky’s neck.

“No one’s fighting anyone.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. “And the prize might not be the same, anyway.”

Steve put a hand to his chest in mock-insult that Bucky ignored with a smile.

“Hush, all of you.” Sam griped. “I’m trying to enjoy the moment.” Bucky readjusted his grip on Sam to give him a better hug and Sam returned it, snuggling closer.

“You better enjoy it before Bucky realizes he’s covered in semen and pushes you off for the siren’s call of a shower.” Steve teased.

Sam whined out, “Noooo.”

“I’m fine for now. Just ignore him.” Bucky told Sam.

“Ah-ha!” Sam cried out in victory. “In your face, Rogers! I get afterglow, and I got French-kissed, so suck on that.”

That made Steve sit up. “Wait, what? Bucky slipped you the tongue?”

Bucky couldn’t help the dull flush blooming on his cheeks. Over the last several months, he learned that he adored kissing and getting kissed, but he’d never understood why people liked their tongues in other people’s mouths; it was disgusting and slimy and gross, and he just didn’t see the appeal. What were you supposed to do in a mouth? You just bumped into another tongue or teeth, and god-forbid the other tongue found its way into your mouth...

But for some reason, Sam and Steve always went crazy for it. Especially because they didn’t push Bucky on the subject ever since he’d told them he wasn’t fond of it. He knew that they had been slightly disappointed to not kiss as freely, but they were so good to him and never made him feel less than for not enjoying it as much as them.

So it was rarer for him to offer that, than sex.

However, he wasn’t above using it as a secret weapon if the occasion called for it, and this particular scenario was perfect.

Still, his cheeks warmed.

Bucky ended up saying, “I will neither confirm nor deny the facts of that story.”

“You liar, you did!” Steve exclaimed, looking a cross between surprised and envious.

“He totally did.” Sam bragged.

“I thought you wanted the afterglow.” Bucky threatened.

Sam rushed to say, “He may have, who knows? Not me! It’s a matter of speculation. I don’t know anything.”

Bucky laughed, watching Steve join in.

He proposed, “Maybe next time we play a game, we can raise the stakes.”

“I always liked a gamble. I like my odds.” Steve settled back down, lounging across the bed.

“It’s a thirty-three percent chance of winning.” Bucky pointed out.

“No, it’s fifty percent.” Steve said.

Sam groaned. “We are not going over the Monty Hall problem again guys. I’m still scarred from last time.”

“It doesn’t make sense!” Bucky defended himself.

Sam peeled himself off of Bucky, sitting up. “And that’s my cue.” He turned to Steve who was gearing up to argue, “You, loser. Go get the towels. I’m going to get ice cream.”

Steve’s indignant look melted away as soon as Sam finished his sentence, and he had no problem hopping off the bed to grab the requested items. “We’re going to have to brush our teeth again!” He called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, because that’s going to stop you.” Sam murmured, and Bucky knew Steve had heard it. Sam turned back to Bucky, smiling happily as he reached out a hand. “Did you have fun?”

Bucky smiled back and grabbed his hand, returning a squeeze. “I did. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_. You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“I know. I wanted to. I was happy to.” Bucky sighed contentedly.

Sam squeezed his hand one more time, then rolled off of the bed to stand. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Steve walked back in, damp towels in his hands. Sam stopped him as he passed to give him a kiss, and then said, “Get him clean by the time I get back.”

Steve winked at Sam and then crawled back on to the bed with Bucky.

“Get me hazelnut, please!” Bucky called after Sam.

He heard Sam make a sound of acknowledgement, and then Steve was next to him, handing him a towel, and using one of his own to wipe at the worst of the mess on Bucky’s stomach.

“You’re a genius, you know.” Steve said cheerfully.

Bucky wiped his face and then threw the towel onto Steve’s shoulder. “Well, I had help.”

Steve looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah. But you asked for it.”

Bucky smiled back and tugged Steve in for a quick kiss. “I did, didn’t I?”

The proud look on Steve’s face was something Bucky would never tire of.

“Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
